Broly vs The Hulk
by Fans of almost everything
Summary: The clash of the titans. Planet busting Broly takes on The Incredible Hulk, the strongest there is. Who will win? Who will die? Will a planet blow up? Read to find out. I own nothing except writing


(Well, I discovered that I like this style of writing, so I'm going to stick to it. The hosts will see ou at the end.)

A lone figure flew around space, his black hair somehow flowing. He had an extremely muscular build, and gold bands clung to his biceps and neck, with a golden headband around his forehead. This was Broly, the legendary super sayin. Broly was floating around space waiting for something to pick a fight with him, when he found what he was looking for… in the form of a metal pod. He bumped into the pod and looked at it, sensing someone inside. It was someone extremely powerful… a worthy opponent. Broly smiled and grabbed the pod, throwing it down to a deserted planet.

Bruce Banner sat in the pod, his head in his hands. He had hulked out again, worse than ever this time. "All those people… Oh God, what have I done?" Banner said. The avengers had sent him up in this pod to keep him from harming anyone. Maybe that was for the best. Maybe that was… A shutter was sent throughout the pod, as Bruce wobbled around and fell down to the ground. He felt the shuttle start to go towards a planet at an insane speed. He closed his eyes, the stress getting to his head. He clutched his head, sweat beading down his face. "No, not again!" Bruce said. "NOT AGAIN!"

Broly flew down to the planet, and saw the shuttle had crash landed in a forest area. He stared to see if anything would come out. Nothing. Apparently all that power had unfortunate frailty. "Humph, pathetic." Broly turned to walk away, only to hear a clanging sound. Broly smiled and turned around, and saw multiple dents appearing in the shuttle. All of a sudden, the door broke off, and out stepped… It. An eight foot tall green goliath, with purple pants shredded around his legs. This was Broly's opponent. This was the incredible hulk. Broly smiled and simply said "Come on then."

**FIGHT!**

That was his mistake. One punch from Hulk sent Broly back several feet, sending him through a nearby rock. Broly stood up, and smiled like the psychopath he is. _"This'll be FUN."_ Broly went up to punch Hulk, but Hulk grabbed his fist and flung him over his shoulder. Broly recovered in the air and landed on his feet. Hulk roared and jumped at Broly, but that was exactly what he wanted. Hulk ended up punching nothing but ground, as Broly jumped back and kneed Hulk in the jaw, and then continued to punch him as hard as he could.

Hulk felt himself go back a few inches thanks to the power of Broly's punches, actually being able to feel them. Key word being, feel. Not hurt. Hulk punched Broly in the stomach and grabbed him by the legs, flinging him across the landscape and landing face first into a tree. Broly grit his teeth and flew at the Hulk, the Hulk doing the same. They grabbed each other by the arms and started to get into a struggle of power, neither opponents giving any ground. Both of them had their teeth gritted, spit coming from both of their mouths. The ground they were on was cracking underneath their feet.

Broly kneed Hulk in the stomach and started to punch him in the gut as well. He jumped up and kicked Hulk in the face, and started to rapidly punch Hulk as hard as he could. Hulk looked up from his defenses and saw the look on Broly's face. He was **enjoying** this. He loved every punch he felt, he adored every kick he took. He had a lust for violence that wasn't going away anytime soon. So Hulk had one option. Beat it out of him. Hulk took Broly, grabbed him by the shoulder and head-butted him as hard as he could, then punched him hard enough to send him flying. Little did Hulk know that the force of his head had shattered the headband Broly was wearing… And that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Hulk started to walk away, quietly uttering "puny man… stupid hair." But he heard a dark laugh coming from behind him. He looked behind him and saw Broly staring to float upwards, a yellow aura surrounding him. His eyes had become pure white and his hair kept flashing between his original black, and a new yellow. He looked to his arms, saw the bands on them and tore them off, then tearing of the one on his neck. Broly screamed at the top of his lungs as power surged off of his body. Hulk only stared, unfazed by this stupid show of a transformation. Once it had stopped, Broly's muscle mass had increased dramatically, as had his height. His eyes were pure white, and his teeth were grit in a crazed smile. An aura of energy was radiating off of him, and his neck had bulged like crazy. He had become a legendary super sayin.

Hulk took one step forward, and that's all he got before Broly punched him in the face and sent him through a couple of trees. Hulk got up and felt his jaw. That one actually HURT. And it wasn't the end of it. Broly came up and blasted him in the face with an energy wave, sending Hulk flying yet again. Hulk clutched onto the ground, tearing of chunks of it, but stopping him nonetheless. Hulk roared at Broly as Broly sent a volley of Ki blasts at him, Hulk barley acknowledging them as he charged forward. Hulk jumped up and punched Broly once, twice, and the third time sent Broly soaring across the landscape. _"Amazing" _Broly thought. "_Most people wouldn't be able to make a DENT in this form. How is he so strong?" _

Broly looked up with an angered look on his face, and lunged at Hulk, kicking him in the stomach and then preforming a series of rapid punches on him, capping out at least 465 punches in 10 seconds. Broly then elbowed Hulk in the face and sent him to the ground. He then flew up into the air and slammed down on the Hulk multiple times, almost like using him as a trampoline. He kicked Hulk as hard as he could, actually skipping him across the landscape. Hulk stood up and started to growl as loud as he could muster. He started to charge at Broly as Broly started to do the same to Hulk. Both of them pulled their fists back and they collided. A white light emerged from the collision and all of a sudden, the world was desolate.

Nothing was left. The world had gone from a nice plant filled globe, to a desolate desert wasteland in the term of one punch. The planet was abandoned before, but now not even plant life remained. And yet, after all this, the goliaths kept fighting.

Hulk was sent flying and scraped along the ground, his durability thankfully coming in handy here. Hulk got up and saw Broly coming right at him, his fist drawn back for a punch. Hulk pulled up his arms for a block and Broly collided with the arms, sending a boom across the wasteland. Hulk grabbed Broly, his hand enveloping his entire head, and slammed him into the ground, Hulk pulled back his fists and kept punching Broly as hard as possible, but Broly just kept smiling. He grabbed Hulk's fist and flung him over his shoulder, creating a small crater in the ground. Broly flew up and gritted his teeth in psychotic joy.

Unfortunately, this fight would have to end, now. Broly created a sphere of green energy appeared in his hands and a large amount of energy went into his hands. He smiled at the Hulk, who was looking up at Broly, and Broly started to growl. He pulled his arm back, and yelled at the top of his lungs,

"**OMEGA BLASTER!"**

He launched the omega blaster, as powerful as he could make it, and it hit the Hulk full force, a green explosion launching throughout an entire section of the planet. Broly smiled and floated back down, and walked away from the explosion, and where the Hulk once was.

Until he heard a very familiar roar.

Broly stopped in utter shock. _"There's… There's no way!" _He thought. He heard the roar again, and looked behind him. Hulk was walking out of were the explosion was, skin and flesh being torn off, bone being revealed, but still alive. Also, he had a green aura surrounding him. He had become World Breaker Hulk.

Broly went to attack Hulk, but Hulk grabbed Broly by the fist and lifted him up

"**HULK…"**

He lifted him up further and slammed him on the ground with another word.

"…**SMASH!"**

Hulk slammed Broly on the ground, creating a crater in the ground. The aura started to glow brighter. Hulk was getting angrier. Each punch Hulk connected (which was all of them) Broly coughed up more blood, until he was surrounded in a pool of it. The last thing Broly heard was, ironically, the thing that humbled him the most.

"**HULK IS THE STRONGEST THERE IS!"**

And with one final punch, the world they were fighting one, and Broly himself, was no more. It was all gone in one huge punch.

…

Another planet, were strange alien creatures roamed, was having a peaceful day, until they saw a larger than usual shooting star. They looked up and saw the star hit the ground, creating a ginormous boom. The entire town's population looked over the damage, and in the crater, saw… It. An eight foot tall green goliath, with purple pants shredded around his legs. This species had found the incredible Hulk

**K.O.!**

R: Holy crap, that was awesome!

W: yes, this was a close match up, but in the end, Hulks brute strength overcame Broly's legendary super sayin form.

R: and if you're wondering why we didn't use super sayin 3 Broly, it's because he's only gone that form in the games, which are pretty much non canon. Unless you count the fact that all they do is retell the canon, but SSJ3 Broly is still not canon to the actual DBZ. Even though Broly has been able to blow up planets, Hulk has done the same with his bare hands in World Breaker from.

W: He has also held up a one-hundred and fifty thousand ton mountain, broke open the giant onslaughts armor with his bare hands, and has even been able to pick up Thor's hammer, which weighs around 1,000,000 tons. And due to him being as strong as his anger lets him be, this is nowhere near his max strength.

R: But that's quite a few injuries Hulk's sustained, could he die from those?

W: No chance. Hulk has a healing factor that matches up to and even beats Wolverine. He once had all of his skin torn off and regenerated in mere seconds.

R: Looks like Broly couldn't compete with the strongest there is.

W: the winner is The Incredible Hulk.


End file.
